mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Targi wymiany
Targi wymiany — dwudziesty drugi odcinek czwartego sezonu oraz osiemdziesiąty siódmy ogółem. Kiedy wycieczka do Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange (na jarmark w Tęczowych Wodospadach) nie idzie zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, główna szóstka i Spike nauczą się, jak naprawdę cenna jest ich przyjaźń. Streszczenie Przyjaciółki udają się na giełdę w Rainbow Falls. Twilight po raz pierwszy wykonuje książęce obowiązki, jednak nie spodziewa się, by traktowano ją wyjątkowo. Kucyki i Spike mają różne plany handlowe i przystępują do ich realizacji. Rainbow chce zdobyć książkę o Dzielnej Do, pomoc oferuje jej Fluttershy. Applejack i Rarity udają się na pchli targ. W celu zdobycia odpowiedniego kapitału, na zakup cennych przedmiotów, postanawiają połączyć swoje zasoby przywiezione na giełdę. Twilight chce sprzedać swoje książki, na które nie ma już miejsca w domu. Jej działaniom przygląda się Pinkie Pie. Plany handlowe kucyków napotykają na przeszkody. Rainbow nie ma odpowiedniego towaru do wymiany za książkę, musi więc najpierw wymienić swoją podkowę na dwugłowego psa. Rarity i Applejack znajdują ciekawe przedmioty, ale nie mogą się zdecydować na który z nich przeznaczyć swoje środki. Łańcuszek transakcji, których musi dokonać Rainbow, wydłuża się. Co więcej pojawiają się na jej drodze kolejne kłopoty, na przykład przypadkowe zniszczenie kupionego kielicha, koniecznego do wymiany. Twilight z kolei znajduje klientkę na swoje książki, ale przed zawarciem transakcji powstrzymuje ją Pinkie. Różowy kucyk chce przejąć odpowiedzialność za interesy alikorna. Dzięki odpowiedniemu rozreklamowaniu książek Twilight, znajduje wielu chętnych do ich kupna. Rainbow po wielu perypetiach dociera wreszcie do stoiska z wymarzoną książką. Po drodze musiała podjąć się pracy w budce z fast foodem i doprowadziła do utraty przez Fluttershy wabika na niedźwiedzie, ale osiągnęła swój cel - ma psa na wymianę. Sprzedawczyni stawia jednak dodatkowy warunek - Fluttershy musi udać się do jej rodzinnego miasta, by zająć się tresurą psa. Rainbow zgadza się. Tymczasem okazuje się, że Pinkie żąda zbyt wygórowanej ceny za książki Twilight, przez co popyt spada. Twilight nie ma jednak jej tego za złe, gdyż właśnie dzięki Pinkie zrozumiała jak wielką wartość sentymentalną mają dla niej te książki i nie chce ich sprzedać. Rainbow, która zdała sobie sprawę z popełnionego błędu, wzywa Twilight, by unieważniła zawartą przez pegazicę umowę. Twilight jednak wydaje wyrok niekorzystny dla RD. Mimo to, mowa końcowa Rainbow tak wzrusza sprzedawczynię, że zgadza się ona na unieważnienie wymiany. Rainbow dochodzi do wniosku, że nic nie jest cenniejsze od przyjaciółki. Za zwróconego psa, kupuje Fluttershy wabik na ptaki. Rarity i Applejack również się godzą - każda z nich za swoją część towarów, kupuje drugiej prezent. Fabuła Książęce obowiązki thumb|left|Gdy nie wiesz co robić, uśmiechaj się. Przyjaciółki przyjeżdżają pociągiem do Rainbow Falls. Pinkie Pie jest jak zwykle podekscytowana, tym bardziej, że przyjaciółki idą na giełdę w towarzystwie księżniczki pełniącej swoje obowiązki. Twilight zachowuje skromność i wyjaśnia, że na giełdzie zawsze musi być księżniczka, jednak tylko dla formalności. Nowa księżniczka jest przekonana, że nikt nawet nie zauważy jej przybycia. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, gdy tylko wchodzi na teren giełdy, natychmiast jest witana owacjami, transparentami i serpentynami. Kto handluje, ten żyje thumb|Daj autograf. Kucyki są zachwycone różnorodnością towarów na giełdzie, jednak aby handlować muszą mieć też własny towar. Na przykład Spike ma komiks o Power Ponies, który chce wymienić na inny komiks. Towar Spike'a, przez jego nieuwagę, prawie ląduje w błocie, jednak w ostatniej chwili ratuje go Twilight. Księżniczka wywołuje ogromne zainteresowanie innych kucyków, czego jednak stara się za wszelką cenę unikać. Jej jedynym zadaniem jest rozstrzyganie sporów o ważność umów handlowych. Prawo handlowe w Equestrii jest niezwykle proste - transakcja jest uczciwa, jeśli oba kucyki dostają to, czego chcą. Dlatego Twilight nie spodziewa się większych kłopotów i nie widzi powodu, by traktowano ją jak kogoś wyjątkowego. Na przekór jej słowom, jeden z małych kucyków prosi ją o autograf. Biznesplan thumb|left|Wabik Fluttershy Każda z przyjaciółek ma swoje plany. Rainbow Dash zamierza kupić książkę „Dzielna Do i wyprawa po szafirowy posążek” z pierwszego wydania. Jest to jedyny brakujący element jej kolekcji książek o Dzielnej Do. Jeśli ją zdobędzie, stanie się pierwszym kucykiem, który ma wszystkie książki tej serii z pierwszego wydania. Niestety książka, którą chce zdobyć Rainbow to prawdziwy biały kruk - jedyny egzemplarz w całej Equestrii. Fluttershy zamierza wymienić gwizdek na niedźwiedzie na gwizdek na ptaki, jednak oferuje Rainbow swoją pomoc, której Rainbow nie odrzuca. Spółka z o.o. thumb|Dziewczyny ruszają na zakupy! Applejack zamierza udać się na część targu poświęconą na handel starociami. Rarity postanawia pójść tam wraz z nią, gdyż twierdzi, że zabytkowe przedmioty są obecnie modne. Nie jest jednak pewna czy ma wystarczająco dużo przedmiotów do sprzedania. Applejack proponuje więc, aby połączyły swój kapitał, dzięki czemu gdy jedna z nich znajdzie coś niezwykle cennego, dzięki ogromnej ilości przedmiotów będzie mogła to kupić. Rarity jest zachwycona tym pomysłem i cieszy się, że ma taką przyjaciółkę jak AJ. Dziewczyny wyruszają na zakupy. Sprzedaż książek thumb|left|Rainbow dowiaduje się, że sprzedawczyni nie chce jej podkowy. Twilight wystawia książki na swój stragan. Pinkie przypomina jej o obowiązkach książęcych, jednak Twilight twierdzi, że nie zamierza siedzieć bezczynnie w loży. Alikorn zamierza sprzedać książki, których już nie potrzebuje. Książki potrzebuje natomiast Rainbow Dash, która odnajduje upragniony egzemplarz. Zamierza zapłacić za książkę najcenniejszą rzeczą, jaką posiada... zardzewiałą podkową. Mimo, iż podkowa według Rainbow jest szczęśliwa, sprzedawczyni nie chce jej przyjąć. Rainbow mdleje, gdy słyszy, że nie dostanie książki, jednak jest jeszcze nadzieja. Sprzedawczyni zgodzi się na wymianą książki za Ortrosa - dwugłowego psa, znajdującego się przy pobliskim stoisku. Stworzenie to zachowuje się agresywnie - warczy, szczerzy kły (którymi z łatwością przegryza grubą kość), a z jego pyska cieknie ślina. Rainbow jest przerażona widokiem tego zwierzęcia, w przeciwieństwie do Fluttershy, która uważa go za słodkiego. Rainbow postanawia zdobyć Ortrosa, aby zdobyć książkę. Spółki zjadły jaskółki thumb|Nadzwyczajna foremka. Applejack i Rarity rozglądają się na targu. Obie znajdują niezwykle interesujące, według nich, przedmioty, z których każdy kosztuje tyle ile mają łącznie przedmiotów. Najpierw Applejack pokazuje swoje znalezisko. Jest to stara, brudna, powyginana forma do ciasta. Applejack niczym prezenterka z telezakupów wyjaśnia, że metal używany do produkcji tej tacki pozwala piec ciasta o 5 sekund szybciej niż przy użyciu innych tacek. Co więcej, takie tacki nie są już nigdzie produkowane. Rarity odrzuca przedmiot, który pokazuje jej przyjaciółka i postanawia zaprezentować jej co sama odnalazła. Znajdź różnicę thumb|left|Która broszka jest cenniejsza? Okazuje się, że Rarity postanowiła kupić elegancką, jedyną w swoim rodzaju, broszkę. Nie przeszkadza jej to, że ma na sakwach przypiętą identyczną broszkę, jak ta jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Broszka na stoisku jest według jednorożki starsza, a co za tym idzie bardziej "boska". Applejack uważa, że to bez sensu i rzuca przyjaciółce wyzwanie - zamierza podmienić broszki, a Rarity ma zgadnąć, która jest tą zabytkową. Kładzie oba przedmioty na stoisku i miesza nimi niczym w grze w trzy karty. Rarity bez zastanowienia wskazuje, że zabytkowa jest broszka po jej prawej stronie. Applejack uważa to za blef, ale nie jest w stanie tego udowodnić, gdyż sama nie wie która broszka jest zabytkowa. Jej zdaniem, żaden kucyk nie zauważyłby różnicy między tymi broszkami, na co Rarity odpowiada, że prędzej zobaczyłby różnicę między broszkami, niż między dwiema blaszkami, z których jedna piecze ciasta, o dwie sekundy szybciej. Ostatnie słowa jednorożki wywołują prawdziwą wściekłość AJ i obie przyjaciółki zaczynają dosłownie warczeć na siebie. Interesy jak zwykle thumb|Mistrzowski spokój Fluttershy.W innym miejscu targowiska, warczy również Ortros, który jest w stanie przegryźć nawet gruby metalowy łańcuch. Rainbow Dash wyraźnie boi się podejść do niego, jednak Fluttershy nie ma z tym żadnego problemu, a jej talent do opieki nad zwierzętami sprawia, że Ortros staje się wobec niej potulny jak baranek. Rainbow proponuje sprzedawcy zwierząt wymianę podkowy na dwugłowego psa. Sprzedawca odrzuca propozycję, ale jest gotów sprzedać zwierzaka za lampę. Barter thumb|left|Same lampy Discorda? Rainbow Dash wraz z Fluttershy udają się na stanowisko z lampami, gdzie o dziwo są same lampy w kształcie Discorda. Rainbow proponuje niepełnosprawnemu sprzedawcy wymianę podkowy na lampę, którą wymieni na Ortrosa, którego wymieni na książkę. Sprzedawca odrzuca propozycję, ale jest gotów wymienić się za antycznego kurczaka. Oczywiście na targowisku jest stragan z takowymi kurczakami, oczywiście sprzedawca nie chce podkowy, ale jest gotów oddać kurczaka w zamian za kryształowy kielich. thumb|Rainbow zdobywa kielich... i go traci. Rainbow udaje się na stanowisko z kryształowymi kielichami i zaczyna swoją wyliczankę, że potrzebuje kryształowego kielicha, którego wymieni na kurczaka, którego wymieni na lampę, którą wymieni na Ortrosa, którego wymieni na książkę. Rainbow spodziewa się, że sprzedawczyni zażąda czegoś dziwnego, ale ku jej zdziwieniu wystarczy jej podkowa, którą Rainbow akurat ma. Dostaje kielich, ale jest on na tyle kruchy, że pod wpływem dotknięcia rozpada się. Inspekcja handlowa thumb|left|Dura lex, sed lex. Twilight znajduje pierwszą klientkę. Pewien mały kucyk chce kupić jej książki dając w zamian złamane pióro. Twilight, mimo iż nie uważa umowy za obustronnie korzystną, zgadza się. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje ją Pinkie Pie. Różowy kucyk uważa, że Twilight nie może dokonać takiej wymiany, gdyż złamałoby to zasadę targu, że "wymiana jest uczciwa tylko wówczas, gdy oba kucyki dostają to, czego chcą", a Twilight przecież nie może łamać zasad. Co więcej Pinkie zastrasza małego kucyka, by nie mówił nikomu co widział. Mimo, iż Pinkie być może żartuje, przerażony kucyk ucieka. Twilight stara się pozbyć Pinkie, proponując jej, by poszła obejrzeć resztą giełdy i dokonała swoich zakupów. Pinkie ma jednak inne plany - postanawia osobiście zadbać o to, by Twilight sprzedała swoje książki po dobrej cenie. Typowy problem - zbyt duży wybór thumb|Fluttershy próbuje stać na straży. Rainbow i Fluttershy kończą sklejanie kielicha. Zanoszą go na stoisko z kurczakami, gdzie chwilę potem kielich... zostaje ponownie rozbity przez sprzedawcę, który potrzebuje odłamków szkła do mozaiki. Pojawia się kolejny problem - sprzedawca lampy nie powiedział jakiego chce kurczaka, a tymczasem na stoisku jest mnóstwo rodzajów. Rainbow postanawia wrócić do sprzedawcy, aby ustalić jego wymagania, a Fluttershy zostaje na straży, by nikt nie kupił żadnego kurczaka. Fluttershy jednak kompletnie nie nadaje się do roli strażniczki, więc kucyki zamieniają się rolami. Lwia spółka thumb|left|Ty to weź! Rarity i Apllejack wciąż nie mogą dojść do porozumienia. Rarity postanawia, iż jako lepsza przyjaciółka odda cały towar Applejack, by ta mogła kupić co zechce. Applejack jednak przekazuje cały towar z powrotem Rarity, by ta mogła kupić nawet coś, co AJ uważa za bezwartościowe. Rarity unosi się honorem i zwraca wszystko AJ i tak w kółko. Przerwa thumb|Rainbow dowiaduje się, że sprzedawca ma przerwę. Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy docierają z kurczakiem na stoisko z lampami. Rainbow woła sprzedawcę, który jednak jest nieobecny. Fluttershy zauważa tabliczkę, na której jest napisane, iż kucyk prowadzący stoisko jest na przerwie. Różowy marketing thumb|left|Królowa marketingu. Pinkie Pie nakłania kucyki do kupna książek Twilight. Zachwala ich zalety twierdząc, że to dzięki nim Twilight jest księżniczką. Stosuje typowy zabieg marketingowy "przed i po" - przedtem Twilight była według niej wielkim zerem, natomiast po przeczytaniu książek stała się księżniczką. Marketing okazuje się skuteczny i wiele kucyków chce wziąć udział w licytacji. Twilight wtrąca się i mówi Pinkie, że nikt nie powinien wymieniać się za jej książki tylko dlatego, że jest księżniczką. Pinkie mówi jej na ucho, że wie, iż Twilight nie jest lepsza od innych. Chwilę później strąca alikorna z mównicy i informuje kucyki, że księżniczka Twilight dostała te książki od księżniczki Celestii. Popyt na książki rośnie, lecz Twilight nie jest zadowolona z takowej kampanii reklamowej. A może frytki do tego? thumb|Czasem by dostać to, co się chce, trzeba pracować przy garach. Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy odnajdują sprzedawcę lamp. Stoi on przed budką z fast foodem, w kolejce długiej jak za komuny. Rainbow prosi go, by wrócił na swoje stoisko i sprzedał im lampę. Sprzedawca jednak jest głodny i chce się posilić. Nie przekonują go żadne argumenty, nawet to, że o zachodzie Słońca kończy się giełda. Rainbow ma pomysł. Razem z Fluttershy przystępują do pracy w budce, bardzo szybko obsługując klientów i tym samym skracając kolejkę. Rainbow dostaje w końcu lampę, którą wymienia na Ortrosa. Jest już blisko realizacji swego marzenia. Musi tylko dotrzeć do stoiska z książką. Nie jest to proste, gdyż pies nie jest zbyt posłuszny i obślinia Rainbow. Mimo to, Fluttershy nadal uważa go za uroczego. Tymczasem Rarity i Applejack wciąż się kłócą, która z nich ma wziąć towary na wymianę. Transport towaru thumb|left|Fluttershy traci wabik Rainbow, Fluttershy i Ortros starają się dotrzeć do stoiska z książkami. Niestety, na targowisku panuje ruch jak na Marszałkowskiej i nie mogę się przedrzeć przez tłum, a tymczasem sprzedawczyni już się pakuje. Fluttershy na szczęście ma pomysł. Używa swego gwizdka, który wydaje z siebie dźwięk ryku niedźwiedzia i przestraszone kucyki uciekają. W ten sposób droga do stoiska zostaje oczyszczona. Rainbow szybko ciągnie za sobą Ortrosa i Fluttershy, której wypada wabik na niedźwiedzie .Chce po niego wrócić, ale widząc jak Rainbow się spieszy, rezygnuje z tego. Przyjaciółki docierają do straganu. Rainbow i Fluttershy opowiadają o wszystkich swoich transakcjach. Rainbow chce dostać książkę za Ortrosa, ale sprzedawczyni... odmawia. Rainbow mdleje. Umowa z udziałem osoby trzeciej thumb|Umowa zawarta. RD cuci ślina Ortrosa kapiąca jej na pyszczek. Sprzedawczyni wyjaśnia jej, że obserwowała Ortrosa i doszła do wniosku, że jest zbyt niebezpieczny. Pies warczy, lecz Fluttershy go uspokaja, a następnie wyjaśnia, że pies wymaga tylko odpowiedniej tresury, dzięki któremu Ortros może być wspaniałym zwierzakiem domowym. Na potwierdzenie jej słów, pies liże sprzedawczynię. Ta zgadza się na wymianę, jednak pod warunkiem, że Fluttershy pójdzie z nią na Manehattan i zostanie tam, dopóki nie wytresuje psa. Fluttershy obawia się, że zajmie to dużo czasu, ale zgadza się na umowę, jeśli Rainbow tego chce. RD dostaje swoją książkę, lecz chwilę później widzi, jak jej przyjaciółka odchodzi... Zbyt wysoka cena thumb|left|Twilight i jej książki. Tymczasem Pinkie rozpoczyna licytację. Pierwszy kucyk proponuje kamień szlachetny, ale Pinkie to nie wystarcza. Są to przecież książki, nad którymi Twilight spędziła całe noce. Kolejna propozycja, to pewien zabawny przedmiot, ale zdaniem Pinkie nie dość zabawny, by można nim było zapłacić za książki, dzięki którym Twilight jest tym, kim jest. Niestety, wymagania różowego kucyka są zbyt wielkie - nikt nie ma przedmiotu dostatecznie cennego, by wymienić go za książki i kucyki się rozchodzą. Pinkie próbuje ratować sytuację, mówiąc, że te książki nie są aż tak dużo warte, lecz zaprzecza temu Twilight. Księżniczka uświadomiła sobie, że te książki uczyniły ją tym, kim jest. Wiążą się z nimi wspomnienia i historie życiowe, które Twilight opowiada Pinkie. Twilight nie potrzebuje tych książek już do czytania, ale mają one dla niej wartość sentymentalną. Twilight zrozumiała to wszystko dzięki Pinkie. Nagle, pojawia się Rainbow, która wzywa Twilight na sąd. Osądzę waszą sprawiedliwość thumb|Sprawa trafiła przed sąd. Okazuje się, że Rainbow chce unieważnienia swojej transakcji. Twilight, po wysłuchaniu obu stron wydaje wyrok - umowa jest ważna, gdy Rainbow powiedziała, że dostała to, co chciała. Rainbow odpowiada, że myliła się, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie ma dla niej niczego ważniejszego od przyjaciółki. Wprawdzie zapomniała o tym na chwilkę, ale i tak jej zdaniem umowa jest nieuczciwa. Sprzedawczyni jest wzruszona jej słowami i pod wpływem emocji, zgadza się na unieważnienie transakcji. Twilight ogłasza giełdę za zakończoną. Kucyki rozchodzą się, a tymczasem Spike po cichu wymienia z pewnym kucykiem komiksy. Epilog thumb|left|Radość z dawania. Przyjaciółki wracają pociągiem. Rarity wręcza Applejack foremkę na ciasta, którą kupiła za swoje rzeczy. Nie jest to ta foremka, której chciała Applejack, ale Rarity ma nadzieję, że spodoba się ona jej przyjaciółce. Applejack za swoją część zapasów kupiła z kolei Rarity broszkę i jest dodaje żartobliwie, że spodoba się ona Rarity, gdyż ta ma pełno takich samych w szufladzie. Zdaniem Applejack to rozstrzygnęło, która z nich jest lepszą przyjaciółką, lecz jej przechwałki przerywa Rainbow Dash, która tłumaczy, że przecież obie z czegoś zrezygnowały, by dać coś sobie nawzajem, a to najfajniejsze co przyjaciółka może zrobić. Pinkie zastanawia się tymczasem, gdzie jest dwugłowy pies. Rainbow wyjaśnia, że wymieniła go na coś lepszego. Jest to wabik na ptaki, o jakim marzyła Fluttershy. Twilight wręcza Rainbow swój egzemplarz „Dzielnej Do i poszukiwań wielkiego szafiru”. Nie jest to pierwsze wydanie, ale Rainbow i tak się podoba, gdyż może je czytać ze swoimi wszystkimi przyjaciółmi. Cytaty :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem pewna, że nikt nie zauważy mojej obecności. :na cześć Twilight :Applejack: Może się mylę, ale chyba jednak zauważyli. :Fluttershy: Jak Rainbow Dash ma dostać książkę, której bardzo chce? :Teedie Safari: Nie dostanie. :Fluttershy: Ooo, to Ortros. Jaki słodziak! :Rarity i Applejack: Znalazłam super super wartościowy antyk, który muszę mieć, ale będzie nas kosztował wszystko, co mamy. :Rarity: Tak się cieszę, że mi ją pokazałaś (wyrzuca foremkę), bo jak zobaczysz co ja znalazłam, nie będziesz chciała marnować naszych dóbr na to. :Applejack: Ha! Blefujesz! :Rarity: Naprawdę? A ty skąd wiesz? :Applejack: Bo... przecież... argh, nie wiem! :Rarity: Na pewno prędzej bym zauważyła to, niż to, że w starej blaszce ciasto upiecze się o całE dwie sekundy szybciej. :Applejack: O PIĘĆ SEKUND SZYBCIEJ! :Rainbow Dash: Zgaduję, że będzie to coś szalonego, czego nawet nie ma na targach. :Sprzedawczyni kielichów: Właściwie to przyda mi się lekko zardzewiała podkowa. :Pinkie Pie: O matko, o matko, o matko! Omal nie doszło do katastrofy! :Rarity: Jak śmiesz pozwalać mi brać co chcę? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie jestem lepsza od innych kucyków. :Pinkie Pie: (szeptem) Ja wiem, że nie jesteś lepsza od innych kucyków, ale zostaw to mnie. (krzyczy) Czy wspomniałam, że księżniczka Twilight dostała te książki od księżniczki Celestii? :Twilight Sparkle: Żaden z kucyków nie miał nic tak cennego jak moje książki. Nie dlatego, że one należą do księżniczki, ale dzięki nim jestem tym, kim jestem. :Rainbow Dash: Nic nie ma dla mnie większej wartości niż przyjaźń. :Applejack: Wiem, że ci się spodoba, bo już masz kupę dokładnie takich samych broszek, które leżą w szufladzie i się kurzą. Galeria de:Trade Ya en:Trade Ya es:Trade Ya ru:Trade Ya! Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu